


love like you

by Freyrkun



Series: Lumity Songfics [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Again sad fanfic, Aged-Up Character(s), Amity has doubts, Bisexual Luz Noceda, But it doesn't end bad!, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Hurt/Comfort, Luz is good girlfriend, POV Amity Blight, Romance, Songfic, i hate amity's parents, im sorry, they are 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyrkun/pseuds/Freyrkun
Summary: Amity has some time to think about her relationship with LuzBut she also has doubts, she doesn't think she deserves to be with the human.Thankfully, Luz is there to help her see more clearly and find the real reason why she feels that way.Another SongFic this time based on ''Love like you" by Rebecca Sugar.Ending might change in time.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	love like you

> _If I could begin to be_  
>  _Half of what you think of me_  
>  _I could do about anything_  
>  _I could even learn how to love_

Amity was sitting in her room, she just ended talking with Luz over her scroll. Tomorrow they were going together to see the '' fireworks show" as Luz called it. It turned out Eda got some fireworks from the human world, she was about to throw them away but Luz asked if she could keep them and Eda agreed. And that lead Luz to prepare a show for her and their friend's tomorrow in front of the Owl House. Amity heard a small **bing** coming from her phone and when she looked she saw that Luz send her a message: '' _Its a date ;)"_ it said and Amity couldn't help but smile, Luz always has been this dorky and after years nothing changed.

She looked out of the window she was sitting next to, her mind still on the the human. They started dating about a year after they met and that didn't change for the past four years, at first it was weird and awkward, they always asked each other if it was ok for any contact, kiss, hug, or even hands holding. But now after all these years, it was almost an automatic thing, almost like their minds learned how to act around each other. 

Amity couldn't help but let out a sigh, she loved Luz but she always thought that the other girl thinks too much of her, she always called Amity amazing and beautiful and smart but it was Luz who was all of these things. Amity always thought that if _**she could begin to be even only a half of what Luz thinks of her then she could do about anything in the world, maybe even learn how to love.**_

She was always scared, scared that she would not be able to show love to the others. All of that was because of her parents, after years of abuse they were finally in prison with the help of Luz and Eda and their friends, it took time but she and her siblings got used to the new reality, finally, they didn't have to be scared of their parents. Finally, they could be who they always wanted to be without their parent's approval, Emira could finally ask Viney out, Edric could finally study other tracks with the help of Luz and Amity could finally let her brown hair grow back without the need of dyeing them green again but she still had green ends by the end of her long brown ones.

And yet even after all of these changes and the fact that her parents were deep in prison, the damage already was done. Her parents never showed her or her siblings any love, they never taught them how to show love to others because as their catchphrase always said '' _Status above relationship_ " and so Amity was always scared, scared she wasn't showing Luz enough love and affection. She even told Luz this once and she comforted her that she has nothing to worry about, but Amity was worried anyway, always has been.

> _When I see the way you act_  
>  _Wondering when I'm coming back_  
>  _I could do about anything_  
>  _I could even learn how to love like you_  
>  _Love like you_

She remembers that one time, the time before Emperor has been defeated, they needed information on how to get to the main chamber without being spotted and Amity volunteered to go inside and get the information. She remembers the look of worry on Luz's face when she told her the plan, she knew the human didn't want her to go but someone had to do it and Amity had the biggest chance of success. She had three days of preparation and even though Luz tried to hide it, Amity saw how she was acting. She was nervous and couldn't focus on basic plans, she was worried about Amity even before she went out for the mission.

Then after the successful action, when Amity finally came back the first thing Luz did was squeeze the soul out of her. Later that day Willow told her that all the time she was gone Luz couldn't stop panicking while _**wondering when she's coming back**_ or rather **if** she's coming back.

That was years ago and it still made Amity smile, many times she wondered if _**she could ever learn how to love as Luz did**_. Luz was always the one to show affection to others, no matter if they were a friend or sometimes even a stranger. Amity since a young age was the one to be cold because as her parents said being cold made people fear you which then made them obey you. But then Luz came and her world turned 180°, at first she was suspicious of her, a human in Boiling Isles. But with the time, she has learned to tolerate her and then learned to even enjoy her company. For Luz, she even, as Boscha called it back then '' _destroyed her social life_ " but just like then she still thinks that she only made it better.

She knew it back then and now that with Luz's help maybe she could learn what her parents never taught her, _**maybe she could learn how to love**_.

> _I always thought I might be bad_  
>  _Now I'm sure that it's true_  
>  _'Cause I think you're so good_  
>  _And I'm nothing like you_

After Luz come to the Boiling Isles Amity knew, she always suspected it, had it in the back of her mind but Luz only made it a reality. _**She always thought she might be bad but when Luz appeared she was sure that it's true**_ because Luz was so **good** to everyone, she always tried to help however she could, even after years of Boscha picking on her and her friends Luz still tried to become her friend. Amity knew she was bad _**because she was nothing like Luz**_.

A few months ago, when Luz stayed over after studying together they were laying next to one another and whispered thoughts about everyone and everything. After about an hour they got to the theme about themself, what they liked about each other. That conversation made Amity tear up at some point and she didn't even notice that. That made Luz stop talking, she sat up and asked her to do the same, then she grabbed her one hand and with the other one she wiped out the tear that was about to fall down her cheek. Luz asked Amity what happened but Amity couldn't bring herself to talk so she just hugged Luz and cried into her shirt while the other girl held her protectively close to her chest.

Later that night Amity would tell Luz how she felt, that she didn't deserve Luz, Luz told her that she will always be there for her and that she won't leave and Amity prayed that these words were true.

> _Look at you go_  
>  _I just adore you_  
>  _I wish that I knew_  
>  _What makes you think I'm so special_

The next day Amity woke up she was overwhelmed with texts from Luz, most of them were telling her at what time the show will start, who will be there, what to bring etc. One of them asked her when she will be by the Owl House, she responded that she will be there in about an hour. So after quick shower and breakfast she stared to prepare, she dressed in a black T-shirt and some jeans, she knew Luz didn't care what she would wear. Before she left her siblings stopped her, even after all these years they still bothered her whenever they could but Amity knew they cared about her deeply. When Amity was finally allowed to leave she saw that she still had twenty minutes so she slowed down.

It was middle of summer, the weather reminded her of many things, the first summer Luz appeared and all of the later ones. There were many dates she was on with Luz that she remembered, she could remember the one where they went to the market to get something for Eda but then getting lost, it might not sound romantic but the whole day spend with Luz was always the good one. She also remembered the day Luz could use Eda's staff for the day and how she and Luz decided to use it to explore the Boiling Isles.

She had so many good memories with Luz, she suspected that they took about 90% of her whole memory. When she finally got to the Owl House she saw some familiar faces, Willow and Gus were looking at the machine that Luz prepared, they got older, Gus was now finally taller than Willow and he even got some sights of beard on his chin, Willow also grew up, She was a little taller and she had grown her hair longer. She saw Eda and Lilith doing what looked like arguing, nothing much changed there but Lilith stopped straightening her hair so they were again curly.

Finally, Amity saw the girlfriend of hers reading some kind of small book, Luz also looked older, she was much taller now, she still had her pixie cut but now it was long enough to make a small ponytail which she loved to do and she also had her beanie on, Amity doesn't know why but Luz decided to wear it almost always even when it was hot outside. She was also wearing some pants and a white shirt but on top of it, Amity could see her old Grudgby jacket that Luz ''stole" a year ago.

Amity started to make her way towards Luz but before she got to her Luz managed to notice her, Amity could only get a brief look as Luz let go of the book and sprinted towards Amity before crushing her into a hug that Amity returned with the same excitement. Luz gave her a quick peck on the lips and then she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Willow and Gus. They talked for a while but Amity's focus was mainly on Luz, they haven't seen each other for a week because they were both busy. After some catching up, Luz led Amity towards the machine and started to explain to her how it worked, Amity could see that Luz was very excited, and Amity couldn't help herself **_but to adore her_** , it was still hard to believe that Luz liked her back.

Amity wished every day that _**she could know what makes Luz think she is so special**_ , but she still didn't get an answer.

> _If I could begin to do_  
>  _Something that does right by you_  
>  _I would do about anything_  
>  _I would even learn how to love_

As the night came, everyone started to take a seat. Amity, of course, had a seat right next to Luz and Willow, they all were sitting silently as Luz made sure everything is ready and safe, finally, after she made some final adjustments she took a seat next to Amity and told everyone to look up into the sky, Amity obedient and the next thing she saw was colourful explosions in the sky, one after another, some were orange and then purple, some were exploding into shapes of any kind. It was so magical everyone couldn't take their eyes away yet Amity did, just so she could look at the girl next to her, Luz sat with a big grin on her face and eyes focused on the sky, in her eyes Amity could see the reflection of the explosions.

Luz must felt her eyes on herself because she has torn her eyes away from the fireworks and instead looked at Amity, and at that moment all that she could think was that she wished so much that **_she could also begin to do something that would do right by her_** , **_she would do about anything_** , anything for Luz, she was sure that Luz knew that. Luz started o lean in for a kiss but Amity stood up and went inside the Owl House leaving confused Luz behind.

Amity rushed into Luz's room, she needed to get out, she needed to be alone to get her mind together. When she finally gets there she sits by the corner and she can't help but feel the tears starting to group up in her eyes, she doesn't deserve her, she never did so why won't Luz just end this, is she trying to hurt her more? She wishes she had answers to these questions but there was no one to answer them, or at least there wasn't until Luz burst through the door with a panicked look on her face and Amity knows she is the reason for it.

Luz runs to Amity, she asks her what happened and if she did something wrong, but Amity wants to yell that it's not her fault that it could never be Luz's fault, she wants to yell that it's her fault, it's her that is holding Luz back. But she can't find herself to say it, she knows they need to talk about this, she can't hold back anymore. She asks Luz if they can talk, and Luz agrees **because of course, she does** it's Luz after all and then Amity breaks down, she tells her all her feelings and how Luz deserves so much more than the mess that Amity is, years of thoughts are escaping her mouth while Luz sits next to her speechless. 

> _When I see the way you look_  
>  _Shaken by how long it took_  
>  _I could do about anything_  
>  _I could even learn how to love like you_

After her confession, Luz holds her tightly while Amity lets the last tears go, she has calmed down and no it wasn't because of Luz's calming words mind you, Amity is scared to look up, she is scared to see other girl eyes filled with rejection from what Amity is expecting. But Luz doesn't yell or laugh at her, she is still holding her like she is the most important thing in her life. Amity asks if she is mad, but Luz only answers with silent '' _never on you_ '' and Amity feels like she is going to cry again.

Amity finally gets enough courage to look up, she looks into her girlfriend's eyes and instead of rejection she sees love and concern that the other girl holds towards her, she can still **_see the way Luz is shaken_** by her confession, so she asks, and Luz answers that _**she is shaken by how long it took**_ Amity to tell her all her feelings, Amity is about to apologize but Luz says that she is not mad at her, just sad that Amity doesn't trust her enough to share her feelings with her. Amity wants to yell again and this time she does, she grabs Luz, looks her in the eyes and says that she does trust her, Amity tells her one last time:

**I always thought I might be bad**  
**Now I'm sure that it's true**  
**'Cause I think you're so good**  
**And I'm nothing like you**

**Look at you go**  
**I just adore you**  
**I wish that I knew**  
**What makes you think I'm so special**

Luz tells her then, on the floor of her room while holding Amity in her arms, she tells her every reason why she thinks she is special to her, from A to Z and between. And Amity listens, and at that moment she loves Luz twice as hard, Luz tells her that she isn't bad, that she never was and tells her word by word that she is not like he parents and she never will and at that moment, that single moment is when Amity realizes something, something she should realize a long time ago. 

> _I could do about anything_  
>  _I could even learn how to love like you_

> _Love like you_  
>  _Love me like you_

It wasn't only about learning how to love others as Luz did. She's sure she learned that after years spent with the human.

It was also about learning how to _**love herself as Luz did**_. About forgiving and not blaming herself for everything bad that happened to her. To understand that she wasn't like her parent's and she will never be, that she could make her own decisions but all of that had to start with learning how to love herself.

She told this Luz, she told her everything and Luz smiled and told her that together they can figure it out, just like everything else. Luz stand up and offered Amity a hand '' _do you want to go back to the others?_ ''.

Amity wiped her tears, smiled and grabbed the hand of her girlfriend ' _'with you always_ ''.

> _Love like you_  
>  _Love me like you_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it because I definitely did, also I hate Amity's parents.  
> Please leave Kudos and comments  
> I'm going to write more SongFics soon so be prepared  
> Also, listen to the song because it's amazing


End file.
